


Tell Me On A Sunday

by flickawhip



Series: TNA - Dixie Carter Imagines [4]
Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Dixie makes you tell her what is bothering you...





	Tell Me On A Sunday

\- Dixie finds you alone  
\- You’ve snuck out to the roof  
\- Needing a break  
\- She knows instantly that something is wrong  
\- Something you never told her before  
\- ❛ I thought we agreed that secrets are bad! ❜  
\- “Yeah...”  
\- You mutter the word  
\- “Except... how am I meant to tell you...”  
\- You sigh  
\- “How much I’m afraid of losing you?”  
“You just did... idiot girl.”  
\- Dixie is both Sassy and so warmly amused   
\- You can’t help your slight smile  
\- She curls an arm around you  
\- “Now... what else is bothering you?”  
\- “Nothing...”  
\- You lie  
\- You don’t want to tell her  
\- “Who upset you?”  
\- You shrug  
\- “Tell me...”  
\- “It’s stupid...”  
\- You mutter  
\- “I just... always feel so...”  
\- You shrug  
\- Whisper the last word  
\- “Useless...”  
\- “Hey.”  
\- Dixie turns you then  
\- Forces you to face her  
\- Catches your face in her hands  
\- “You are not useless...”  
\- She pauses  
\- “You’re beautiful...”  
\- She pauses then smirking adds  
\- “Sassy as all hell too...”  
\- “Says the Sass-Queen?”  
\- Dixie smirks  
\- “Yeah, well, it’s hot... you’re... hot...”  
\- “I’m yours is what I am...”  
\- Dixie smiles  
\- Kisses you softly  
\- “Then quit moping and come to bed... I missed you...”


End file.
